Locked up!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan and Chris get arrested only to find the rest of the cast is there too! How did they all end up there and more importantly why is Heather handcuffed to Justin and Alejandro and Why is Noah wearing a tutu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I finally own the rights to the show!...Yeah,I actually don't **

Being carried down the hallway by 2 large and manly police officers were Duncan and Chris who were now cursing and demanding to be put down.

"You can't do this to me!" Chris yelled "I'm a TV host! Don't you know who I am?"

"I'm underage!" Duncan yelled "You can't toss me in here! I belong in Juvie not Jail!"

"Yeah, we heard you the first 6 times" The cop told him "We also don't care that you're a TV host!"

"How did I even get arrested!" Duncan yelled "We were on the island!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know Wawanakwa was a REAL place!" Chris yelled "How was I supposed to know that the people there weren't all my interns!"

"You didn't know?" Duncan asked

"No" Chris told him "I thought it was just an island with a nice resort….."

"Enough chit chat!" The cop yelled and tossed them both in the prison cell

"I WANT MY PHONE CALL!" Duncan yelled as the door shut behind him.

"I HAVE A BUNCH OF MISSING TEENAGERS TO REPORT!" Chris yelled "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! THIS COULD BE A LAWSUIT! SINCE WHEN DOES WAWANAKWA HAVE POLICE ANYWAY?"

"The same time it became a real place" Duncan rolled his eyes "How did you not know that beyond the island people actually lived here just a few miles away?"

Duncan and Chris finally turned around to see their surroundings, they saw everyone from the show in the holding cell with them, some sitting on benches and others staring at them. Izzy was playing the harmonica and Trent was singing backup for it. Cody started making tally marks on the walls and Alejandro and Justin were both handcuffed to Heather who was cursing both of them while Noah was wearing a Tutu.

Duncan laughed.

"I guess we found the rest of the cast" Chris chuckled

"Nice Tutu!" Duncan laughed at Noah

"So glad you could join us" Noah rolled his eyes "I told you guys they weren't here to bail us out!"

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Chris asked

"We should be asking you the same thing" Heather rolled her eyes at him.

**Anyone interested in how they all got there? Wanna hear the stories? Review! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing from this show belongs to me! **

_A/N: Stories will be told like this_

"This is all your fault!" Gwen yelled at Chris "If you never would have sent us on that STUPID scavenger hunt then this never would have even happened!"

"Are you implying that this is my fault?" Chris asked "I'm stuck here too! How is this my fault?"

"You seriously didn't know that this was an actual place?" Noah asked him "How the hell did you forget to mention that part! Even I thought it was just an island!"

"Well it's your own fault for leaving the island" Chris crossed his arms

"So how the heck did you guys get here?" Duncan asked

"It all started with that STUPID! SCAVENGER HUNT!" Gwen yelled at Chris

"I don't know how the heck you can blame this on the scavenger hunt….." Chris tried to defend himself.

"Oh yes I can!" Gwen told him "This Is what happened!"

_Trent and Gwen were trying to get everything for this stupid scavenger hunt that Chris insisted on having! It was impossible! They have been hunting for shit for over 3 days! For what? Who knew?  
>So in an attempt to find all the things on Chris's stupid list they looked in places they normally weren't used to going to! Justin was the one who realized first that there was more beyond the island and told a few people, word got out and next thing you knew everyone got carried away!<em>

"_I can't believe there is a whole town here!" Gwen told Trent "Can you believe that Chris would keep this from us?" _

"_Yeah, I could" Trent laughed "Besides, Chris is cheap! I can see him faking an island!" _

"_That's so true!" Gwen agreed "So what do you think we should do?" _

"_I think we should forget the scavenger hunt" Trent suggested "Look around! This town is amazing!" _

"_I know!" Gwen agreed "So does this mean the stupid camp was actually just a camp in some town?" _

"_Yep" Trent laughed "I'm surprised we didn't notice this sooner!" _

_Gwen and Trent walked around and found many things to see and do, They bumped into other contestants too in passing! _

"_Hey look!" Izzy came running towards the two of them "IT'S A ZOO! LET'S GO!" _

"_Yeah!" Trent agreed "Zoo's are great!" _

"_I never did like the Zoo….." Gwen told them "I had a bad experience once when I was five, A Llama spit in my face…." _

"_C'mon!" Trent told her "It'll be fun!" _

_The three went into the Zoo and Izzy and Trent loved every minute of it, Gwen just wanted to leave, she hated Zoo's and the memories that came with them. Trent walked up to the Tiger cage and looked at them, Gwen standing beside him. _

"_What happed to Izzy?" Gwen asked _

"_I don't know" Trent told her focusing on the Tigers "Look at that! 9 Tigers! It's a sign!" _

"_Let's just leave….." Gwen looked at him "We should finish that scavenger hunt" _

"_I should set them free" Trent suggested _

"_No, you shouldn't" Gwen told him "I think we should find Izzy and leave" _

_Gwen turned around to find that she was alone and now lost Trent, She knew this was not going to end well, she wanted to get the hell out of there before anything happened but it was too late! She heard screams and saw everyone running! Izzy was riding a rhino laughing like a nut case with a heard of animals following her! _

"_FREE ALL THE ANIMALS FROM THE ZOOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy laughed _

_Eventually security calmed them all down and got the animals back to their exhibits and just as they got them all back in they noticed Trent opening the cage to the tiger's and asked him what he was doing when he explained that the power of 9 told him to do it they arrested him on the spot and later found Izzy and arrested her too! _

"_You both are under arrest for freeing animals!" The cops cuffed all 3 of them "That was dangerous and you could have seriously harmed yourself or someone else!" _

"_What about me?" Gwen asked "I didn't free any animals….." _

"_You're under arrest for being with them" The cop told her "It's an association to the crime!" _

"THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!" Gwen yelled "I still hate the zoo!"

"That's not my fault!" Chris told her

"FREE ALL THE ANIMALS!" Izzy laughed

"Ironic isn't it?" Noah asked them "She freed the animals and now she's caged!"

"How about you Tutu?" Duncan smirked "How did you end up here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_A/N: Stories will be typed like this. _

Noah sighed and looked at Duncan and Chris, He knew they would laugh but he really didn't have much of a choice but to tell them, He looked at Chef who seemed like he didn't really want Noah to say anything but Noah had no choice…..

"C'mon!" Duncan shouted "I wanna know!"

"Alright…." Noah sighed

_After that stupid scavenger hunt Noah gave up within the first hour honestly! Which really didn't matter because he planned on staying on the island anyway. So everyone left and all sorts of chaos started, Noah enjoyed the peace and went to the kitchen to find some food. _

"_WHAT'CHU DOIN FOOL?" Chef yelled "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING IN HERE AND EATING ALL THE GOOD FOOD?" _

"_I thought you left" Noah told him _

"_LEAVE?" Chef asked "WHY WOULD I LEAVE THE CAMP?" _

"_Haven't you heard?" Noah asked "This place is a town beyond the island….It's just a summer camp in a town" _

"_FOR REAL?" Chef asked _

"_Yes" Noah told him _

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU GO?" Chef asked _

"_That would be pointless" Noah told him "The others will lose for sure! They left the so called island….."_

"_C'mon!" Chef grabbed Noah "WERE GOIN OUT!" _

"_Excuse me?" Noah asked "I'd rather not go anywhere with anyone…..Especially you" _

_Chef ignored Noah and drug him out anyway, The two strolled around the area with Noah complaining almost every step. Chef finally found what he was hoping he would find. _

"_A bar?" Noah asked "I'm underage!"_

"_So?" Chef asked "You're with me! I want booze and you need some to lighten up!" _

"_I don't want to drink" Noah crossed his arms_

_Noah ended up walking into the bar with Chef, after an hour of drinking shots Chef looked around to find that Noah had found a Tutu from some other drunken girl and put it on! Noah was now dancing on tables at the bar! When Noah was drunk he could be a pole dancer if he wanted. _

"_WHOOOOOO!" Chef cheered the drunken boy on "THAT'S MY BOY!" _

_Some 40 some year old creeps all lined and asked Chef if he was the boys pimp and when Chef saw that some were willing to pay up to $300 for some time with Noah then he wasn't going to say no! _

_The first man in line handed Chef the $300 and looked at Chef _

"_His name is Noah?" The man asked _

"_Yeah, but how did you know that?" Chef asked "See the show he's on?" _

"_Yeah…." The man told him "You're Chef Hatchet? _

"_Uh…Yeah?" Chef agreed "Do you want the boy or not?" _

"_Chef Hatchet, My name is Arnold Simmons and I'm an off duty police officer" Arnold told him "You're under arrest for supplying alcohol to minors and child prostitution!" _

"_WHAT?" Noah jumped off the table drunkenly "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S MY GUARDIAN! I DON'T MIND, I FEEL SOOOO PRETTY! I'M A REALITY TV STAR IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOWWWWWW!" _

"_I don't really care" Arnold told him and slapped the cuffs on Noah "You're under arrest for underage drinking and prostitution!" _

"That's how we got here" Chef crossed his arms "It's all your fault" Chef glared at Noah

"Mine?" Noah asked "You tried to sell me! Now I have a headache and no back up clothes!"

"You offered to sell yourself" Chef told him "You put the Tutu on! This is not my fault!"

"Where were you during all this?" Bridgette asked Chris "You couldn't have found us sooner?"

"I just wanna go home!" DJ sobbed "I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING NEARLY AS BAD AS EVERYONE ELSE!"

"What did you do?" Gwen asked DJ

"Well…." DJ sobbed

_DJ only wanted to go into town for one thing! To write a letter to his mom! He finally got it to the mail box when the police arrested him for copyright. _

_DJ wrote…._

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm doing fine! You're on my mind, you asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see! I wanna be famous! _

_Love you Mama, _

_DJ_

"TALK ABOUT CREEPY!" DJ yelled "How did they even know what I wrote?"

"Where the hell were you when all this was happening, Duncan?" Courtney rolled her eyes "I thought for sure you would be the first one here!"

"You thought wrong" Duncan told her smirking "How did you end up here anyway?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! **

_A/N: Stories will be told like this. _

"I don't want to talk about it" Courtney crossed her arms "I suggest we just not say anything"

"Great idea!" Izzy agreed "I can play you guys some music!"

"How about you don't?" Gwen glared at her "How about you never say another word to me again?"

"C'mon Gwen!" Trent agreed "I don't know why you're so angry….."

"I don't want to talk to you either" Gwen informed him "I'm soooo voting one of you guys off next chance I get"

"I don't want to be jailbait" Harold told them

"I don't think you'll have that problem, Harold" Noah rolled his eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harold yelled "I would look just as good in that Tutu as you would!"

"I think Noah looks pretty good in that Tutu…." Owen told them

Everyone just turned and stared at Owen.

"Yeah, I know who I'm voting for next chance I get…" Noah told the group "Gwen may be mad at Izzy and Trent but at least she doesn't have to deal with creepy people!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Owen yelled "Harold you just got owned!"

Everyone once again stared at Owen.

"This is sooo ridiculous!" Heather yelled and stood up from her seat only to be pulled back down by Justin and Alejandro. Heather was in the middle of the two of them, handcuffed to them both.

"Where the hell is the police officer?" Heather demanded to know "I want out of this mess right now!"

"You know you like it" Justin smirked at her "You didn't mind it before and you certainly don't mind it now"

"SHUT UP!" Heather yelled

"Or what?" Justin laughed "You'll move to the other side of the room away from me?"

"She's soooo lucky!" Lindsay told them "I wish I was handcuffed to them! Maybe Tyler will come and bail us out!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Tyler yelled "EVERYONE IS HERE!"

"Except Tyler" Lindsay told him "He's been gone since season 1"

"NEVERMIND!" Tyler yelled and walked away

"Does anyone wanna tell me why they're here?" Chris sighed and sat down "Because I'm getting sick of seeing you all bitch at each other! No camera to catch it all for the show so I don't care"

"Apparently you don't" Bridgette crossed her arms "Otherwise you would have noticed we were gone way sooner then you did!"

"Shit happens" Chris shrugged "I found you, didn't I?"

"I helped…." Duncan admitted "Which is really surprising that out of everyone here I managed to be the last camper in jail"

"I'M SO HUNGRY!" Owen cried "I haven't eaten in almost forever!"

"That's not a proper sentence" Noah told him

"Shut the hell up" Sierra told him

"I'm still Hungry!" Owen told them

"You shouldn't be…." Heather told him "You ate everything!"

"He ate everything?" Duncan asked

"Yeah, this fat ass ate everything!" Heather told him "Tell them why we won't be getting a lunch here in prison!"

Owen started crying.

"YOU JUST HAD TO BRING IT UP DIDN'T YOU?" Owen cried "YOU THREE PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"

"I never promised anything" Justin told him

"How do you guys even know?" Cody asked

"He was the first one in here…." Alejandro told them "Followed by us…."

_Owen ran off with Katie and Sadie to the nearest buffet and Owen ate everything and had no money to pay the bill. Then Owen got carried away and managed to eat every item of food he could find in this place, He actually ate everything and then he was still hungry. The cops found him on a park bench right as he was finishing eating Katie and Sadie. _**(Yes, I stole this idea from myself from another story I wrote) **_Katie and Sadie ate their weight in chocolate and Owen never had Chocolate covered people before so he just couldn't resist…..Once the cops cuffed him he cried after realizing what he had done. _

"_Hey there Buddy….." The cop approached Owen "We've had some complaints about you….." _

_While that one cop was talking to Owen another slammed him to the ground and arrested him. _

"_Owen?" The cop asked _

"_Yes?" Owen cried _

"_You're under arrest for eating all the food in town" The cop told him "Also for Dining and Dashing and who could forget being a cannibal?" _

"_Cannibal?" Owen asked _

"_Yes" The cop told him "We caught it all on tape! You ate those two girls" _

"_I ATE SADIE AND KATIE?" Owen sobbed "WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE STOP ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" _

"You ate Katie and Sadie?" Chris asked "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THEIR PARENTS?"

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Owen cried "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"You have sex with girls in chocolate" Alejandro winked "You don't eat them….Well not in that sense"

"Nobody asked you, Alewhordro" Heather told him.

"Alewhordro?" Alejandro asked "That's a new one…."

Everyone just stared at Owen, Finally Trent spoke.

"Thank god" Trent sighed "I never liked them anyway….."

"TRENT!" Courtney yelled "How could you say that?"

"It's true though" Trent told her "I didn't"

Everyone muttered that they secretly agreed with the exception of a few people, Mostly Bridgette, Courtney and Sierra who never actually met them.

"Bridgette and I are here for having sex on a surf board while riding a wave at the beach" Geoff randomly blurted out. "I took her in the ass"

"GEOFF!" Bridgette yelled "I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T GOING TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Yeah, but it was awesome" Geoff admitted "I mean it was the perfect wave! And it was your idea to surf naked anyway! I mean you wanted to ride the front of the board so I just rode you in back…."

"Nice dude!" Duncan high fived Geoff

"You're telling me!" Geoff agreed "No regrets! I smiled the whole way even on the ride to jail…"

"No flashback story?" Courtney asked

"No!" Bridgette yelled "It's bad enough he told you what happened we don't need the details!"

"How did you get your clothes back?" Noah asked "I'd like mine….."

"We left them on the beach" Bridgette told him "Cops didn't want naked teenagers in the cop car"

"I wish I got my clothes back" Noah sighed

"I think you're all sick!" Courtney told them

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me how you got here" Duncan smirked at her


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_A/N: Flashbacks will be typed like this. _

"It's none of your business" Courtney told him "I plead the fifth!"

"Why don't you tell us why you're here, Chris" Bridgette glared

"Well I can tell you that I didn't get here for having sex on a surf board" Chris told her

"Whatever" Bridgette crossed her arms "I don't care why you ended up here anyway"

"It was epic!" Duncan told her "You should have been there!"

"You wouldn't even know!" Chris told him "Quitter!"

"Boohoo!" Duncan mocked Chris "So, I didn't do your stupid scavenger hunt!"

"That's the only reason you didn't land up in jail, dude!" Chris told him

"Listen you came to me!" Duncan told him

"What choice did I have?" Chris asked him

"I'm totally lost here" Gwen told them "Does someone want to explain?"

"Maybe Duncan can!" Bridgette glared at Chris "Since someone else won't tell us…."

"Fine!" Duncan told them "I'll tell you what happened if you all shut up!"

_Duncan flat out lied to DJ, he told him he was going to help him with this scavenger hunt and they would win this together, however after an hour of looking around for stuff Duncan got bored and decided this was a really stupid idea and so he "Accidentally" lost DJ in the woods. Duncan decided to steal everyone's stuff from their cabin's, he was surprised that nobody had bothered to come into any of the Cabin's since he got there, either way he wanted to take some stuff from the others. Duncan walked out of the Cabin when he was done and saw nobody anywhere on this island with the exception of Noah who was reading a book and Chef who was cooking something. Duncan decided that since he couldn't find Chris anywhere that he would go and steal some stuff from him too! Once Duncan got there he immediately forgot all about stealing Chris's stuff when he saw his bed! It was huge and looked comfortable! Much better than his bed in Juvie or at camp! He couldn't resist laying on it, Next thing he knew he was being blasted in the face with a water gun! _

"_Dude!" Chris yelled "Get outta my bed!" _

"_Huh?" Duncan woke up "I was looking for…..Scavengers?" _

"_Uh-Huh" Chris shook his head "Get up!" _

"_Chill" Duncan told him "I've only shut my eyes for a minute" _

"_Try 7 hours" Chris told him "You're the only one left! I'm going crazy!" _

"_I won?" Duncan asked "Awesome!" _

"_No, you didn't win" Chris told him "I went to my trailer to get a facial and when I came back everyone was gone! I left Chef in charge and he's gone too! Then I figured I could just forget about them but then I saw you sleeping in my bed and I went to look for everyone!" _

"_Yeah, don't know where they went" Duncan yawned "Don't care either"  
><em> 

"_You think I do?" Chris asked "Regardless you gotta help me find the rest of the brats!" _

"_What's in it for me?" Duncan asked _

"_Immunity?" Chris suggested _

"_Screw that" Duncan told him "I want it all! Give me the money and I'll do it!" _

"_Fine! Whatever!" Chris agreed "Let's go find them"_

"_Why do you have a water gun?" Duncan asked _

"_Just in case I need to defend myself" Chris told him _

"_That's not going to help you" Duncan laughed "Dude! Get us some paintball guns!" _

"_That's a great idea!" Chris told him "I don't usually defend myself…..Chef usually does" _

"_Okay, first we need a way of transportation!" Duncan told him _

"_How about a helicopter?" Chris told him "It may work….or kill us" _

"_Yes! I always wanted to fly a helicopter!" Duncan told him "I'm totally driving!" _

_Chris allowed Duncan to fly the helicopter and they flew up high into the sky, Duncan was the first to notice the sights below him. _

"_Is that a Zoo?" Duncan glared at Chris "And a hotel? And a Coffee Shop?" _

"_It would appear so" Chris shrugged "Who would have guessed?" _

"_You didn't know?" Duncan asked "This place is really just a camp? What the hell?"_

"_I guess the others found out" Chris told him "I guess that's where they all went" _

"_Yeah, I guess so….." Duncan looked at Chris "So now what?" _

"_We could go back to the island" Chris told him "They'll eventually come back" _

"_You mean the CAMP?" Duncan asked "I want to check this place out….." _

"_Dude! We can't just land a helicopter in a town!" Chris told him _

"_Technically the camp is part of this town!" Duncan told him "So, I can land it wherever I want!" _

"_No!" Chris told him "I'm taking us back to camp!"_

_Duncan and Chris were fighting now over who was going to drive the helicopter, the Helicopter crashed into a building and started a fire, sadly for the town it was ironically the fire department that caught on fire. _

"_At least we get to explore the town!" Duncan smirked _

_Suddenly a nice police offer came to assist them! _

"_Do either of you have a license to fly this plane?" The officer asked and Duncan looked at Chris _

"_Not really" Chris told him "Besides I wasn't the one driving! He was!" _

"_How old are you?" The cop asked Duncan_

"_I'm 16" Duncan told the cop _

"_Are you his guardian?" The cop asked Chris _

"_No, I'm his TV host….." Chris told the cop "It was for the show! We lost all the other campers and he was all that was left" _

"_Do you realize what you did to the fire department?" The cop asked "Do you know how much money it will take to fix that?" _

"_I'll pay" Duncan proudly told everyone "I'm a Billionaire now!" _

"_No, You're not…." Chris told him _

"_Yes, I am!" Duncan told him "You said I could have the money!" _

"_You could" Chris told "If the money actually existed" _

"_THIS SHOW'S A SCAM?" Duncan glared "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE'S NO MONEY?" _

"_I never thought anyone would actually win" Chris admitted _

"_Hands behind your backs" The cop instructed "Both of you" _

_Chris and Duncan did as instructed and were placed under arrest and thrown into a cop car. _

"_What the hell did I do?" Duncan asked "He's responsible for everything!" _

"_You're under arrest for flying a helicopter underage without a license and destroying the fire department" The cop told Duncan _

"_But he's responsible!" Duncan glared at Chris "I hate you so much!" _

"_You're under arrest for illegally running a TV and putting the lives of children in danger and also flying a helicopter without a license and destroying the fire department!" The cop yelled at Chris. _

"That's what happened" Duncan sat on the bench in the cell.

"NO PRIZE MONEY?" Heather yelled

"You didn't even want to find us!" Bridgette glared

"You ditched me in the woods!" DJ yelled at Duncan "You went to sleep when you said you were gonna help me too!"

"Uh…Sorry?" Chris left out a nervous laugh "The point is we're all in this together now!" 

"Says the host with no prize money" Noah glared

"I can't believe Duncan stole from us!" Owen gasped

"Really Owen?" Gwen asked "You ate people and you're surprised that Duncan stole from us?"

Everyone was glaring at Chris right now

"So, would this be a good time to ask Cody why he's here?" Chris chuckled "C'mon Cody! Help me out!"


End file.
